la_bikefandomcom-20200214-history
Ongoing Projects Index
Regional Expo Bikeway: Phase 2 / link City of Los Angeles Bike Plan Implementation The City of Los Angeles Bike Plan is an essential step toward creating a seamless regional bicycle network throughout Los Angeles County. LACBC is now working to ensure that the plan is implemented in an efficient and equitable manner, paying particular attention to creating key connections and considering the needs of low-income and marginalized communities, as well as non-infrastructure programs like bike parking. County of Los Angeles Bicycle Master Plan * Plan can be found here: http://dpw.lacounty.gov/pdd/bikepath/bikeplan/ City of LA Mobility Element Update (LA2B) The City of Los Angeles is in the process of creating a new Mobility Element, one of several required elements of the city's General Plan. The Mobility Element will serve as an official, comprehensive policy statement on transportation within the city's borders, replacing the old Transportation Element last adopted in 1999. It classifies streets according to their intended use and establishes standards and guidelines for how each type of street should look and function. The current planning effort is presented to the public under the name LA2B. City of LA Bicycle Parking Ordinance On February 1, 2013, Mayor Antonio Villaraigosa signed a new bicycle parking ordinance into law which requires more bicycle parking at new developments and even allows a small swap of car parking for bike parking in certain approved development plans. This means that up to 30% of auto parking can be swapped for bicycle parking within a commercial nonresidentail project and 15% of auto parking can be swapped within a residential project that is near a major bus or transit station. The ordinance also provides a mechanism to add more bike corrals to city streets. The ordinance will go into effect on March 13, 2013. City of LA Bike Sharing (Bike Nation) Bike sharing is designed for short commutes and errands where users rent, ride, and return bikes from kiosks located in key areas. Before using Bike Nation you must purchase a membership. The membership gives you access to use the system; a 24 hour membership allows you to rent, ride, and return bikes for a 24 hour period. Bike Nation kiosks will be opening in several locations: Downtown L.A., Hollywood, Venice, and Westwood. More information can be found at: http://www.bikenationusa.com/ Metro Congestion Mitigation Plan Update Metro Sustainability Plan Countywide Sustainability Planning Policy Implementation Plan This plan provides direction for implementing the Countywide Sustainability Planning Policy and replaces the Metro Sustainability Implementation Plan, which was developed in 2007 and included a list of suggested projects through the end of Fiscal Year 2012. The following Implementation Plan, though focused on Metro actions, will integrate sustainability into the agency's planning functions and foster collaboration and inspire partnerships that will lead to more sustainable communities. The Plan consists of: Downtown Farmer's Field (Downtown Football Stadium) Union Station Master Plan The Union Station Master Plan will develop Metro's vision and plan to guide future development at the station, including transit operations, enhanced pedestrian access, and new private and/or public real estate development. Project Goals -Create a great destination Building on the significant attributes of Union Station, the Master Plan will shape the city’s premier destination for transit users, residents and visitors. Potential enhancements include creating a public space that is sensitive to the site’s historic and cultural fabric and adjacent neighborhoods. -Celebrate the site’s history The Master Plan will celebrate the station and embrace all adjacent neighborhoods’ rich history, providing for development that complements the station’s architecture and heritage to reinforce Union Station’s place in history. -Provide connectivity to adjacent neighborhoods One of the Master Plan’s primary goals is to create greater accessibility to Union Station from surrounding neighborhoods. -Improve the Union Station passenger experience A program of improvements -- ranging from upgraded signage to expanded services -- will be designed to enhance each passenger’s visit. -Prepare for High Speed Rail The Master Plan will be flexible to accommodate anticipated future arrival of high speed rail (HSR) serving Union Station. South Figueroa Streetscape Project ('My Figueroa') The South Figueroa Streetscape Project seeks to create a pedestrian- and bicycle-friendly environment along 4.5 miles of streets in the Figueroa Corridor between Downtown LA and Exposition Park, including South Figueroa Street, 11th Street, Martin Luther King Boulevard and Bill Robertson Lane. The project will be funded through a $30 million Proposition 1C grant from the state government. A planning and outreach effort for the project, dubbed "My Figueroa," has been underway since 2010. The project will include sidewalk improvements, landscaping, bus-only lanes, bike lanes, and space for the Downtown LA Streetcar. Preliminary plans have indicated that the project will include the City of LA's first protected on-street cycle tracks. So far, LADOT has announced that the cycle tracks will only extend as far north as Washington Boulevard. LACBC, however, feels that the cycle tracks ought to run all the way past the heavily used, highly visible and frequently-photographed Staples Center and LA Live. Cycle tracks would offer great safety benefits in this location, which often sees heavy game-day auto traffic. They would also serve as a showcase facility that would demonstrate the usefulness of protected bicycle infrastructure to a wide audience. More information is available at the official project web site: http://myfigueroa.nationbuilder.com/ Central LA 4th Street Neighborhood Greenway Part of the LA Bike Plan implementation, this project seeks to create a high-quality, low-stress bike route on West 4th Street from Cochran to Hoover. Fourth is an important link in the LA bike network, connecting Koreatown and eastern neighborhoods with the Miracle Mile and points west, passing close to Larchmont Village along the way. It already has sharrows and bike-friendly traffic signals, and was supposed to get two mini-roundabouts as of fall 2012. Valley & Points North NBC Universal Development Action Item Link: A Tale of Two Projects: Urban Transportation in Los Angeles Warner Center Development * Warner Center plan calls for more bike paths, and less vehicular traffic.http://www.dailynews.com/education/ci_19619626 Glendale * Bicycle Transportation Plan Update can be found here: http://www.ci.glendale.ca.us/public_works/GlendaleBicycleMasterPlan.aspx Santa Clarita Non-Motorized Transportation Plan Update Porter Ranch * Porter Ranch is installing buffered bike lanes.http://ladotbikeblog.wordpress.com/2012/01/10/buffered-bike-lane-coming-to-the-valley/ Canoga Park * Canoga Park has new bike racks.https://ladotbikeblog.wordpress.com/2011/12/22/downtown-canoga-park-to-get-more-bike-racks/ South Carson Master Plan of Bikeways * Plan details are available here: http://ci.carson.ca.us/content/department/eco_dev_service/bikeways.asp * Jan 2013: Carson obtains Caltrans Community Based Transportation Planning grant. I-710 Corridor Project Crenshaw Line USC * USC is adding new bike lanes. http://la.streetsblog.org/2011/11/01/usc-gets-a-village-jefferson-boulevard-gets-a-bike-lane/ Lynwood The City of Lynwood passed a Bicycle and Pedestrian Transportation Plan in January 2013. South Gate The City of South Gate passed a Bicycle Transportation Plan in mid 2012. The City of South Gate Draft Bicycle Transportation Plan can be found here (PDF) West Westside Mobility Plan Santa Monica Bike Sharing Preliminary Studies Santa Monica Safe Routes to School PCH Safety Plan (SCAG) PCH Bike Lanes Project (City of Malibu + Alta) West Hollywood: Sharrows on Fountain Ave : The city of West Hollywood has approved the installation of sharrows and "share the road" signage on Fountain Ave. Installation is expected to occur in January or February of 2013, according to Long Range Planning and Mobility. These sharrows would connect to an existing bike route in the city of LA. West Hollywood Bike Master Plan : In fall 2012, the City of West Hollywood solicited proposals for consulting services on a possible bike master plan. The consultant has yet to be selected as of January 2013. Redondo Beach North Harbor Cycle Track : The City of Redondo Beach is planning to construct a cycle track that will extend the beachfront bike trail from Hermosa Beach south to King Harbor. North Harbor Drive will be narrowed to provide room for a two-way trail on the ocean side. Bike signals are planned at three intersections and a roundabout will be built at Herondo in a later phase. The project is being designed and public workshops are being held in early 2013. It was a priority project for the South Bay Bicycle Master Plan. A California BTA grant is funding the first phase which could go to construction before the end of 2013. Hermosa Beach * South Bay Bicycle Master Plan approved October 2011. Will create about 9.4 miles of new bikeways over 20 years, doubling the city's existing bike lanes. * Bike plan was sponsored by the South Bay Bicycle Coalition. * $240,000 in grant funding secured by the coalition is expected to fund the regional project.http://www.dailybreeze.com/news/ci_19200627 East Pomona * Pomona Active Transportation Plan can be found here: http://pomonaatp.fehrandpeers.net * Active Transpo Plan reached EIR stage in Nov 2012. It's being incorporated into the EIR for the city's general plan. http://www.pomona-atp.org/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/ATP_GP_CityLetter.pdf Alhambra Bicycle Master Plan The City of Alhambra is developing its first Bicycle Master Plan. The purpose of the Plan is to improve bicycling in the CIty through increased bikeways, bicycle connections to key destinations and neighboring cities, and programmatic improvements. The Plan will also provide recommendations for improving and expanding the inventory of bicycle support facilities such as on-street bike parking, storage areas and bike rack accomodations on public transit. A draft of the Alhambra Bicycle Master plan may be found here (PDF) References http://www.altaprojects.net/files/3613/5293/4428/Administrative_Draft_Plan_11-14-2012.pdf